


You'd Look Cute with a Kid

by SkellyTelly



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Talking about kids i guess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic at: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/159460732766/maybe-breeding-kink-with-papyrus-and-edge

All during the while of Papyrus cleaning up the kitchen, Edge had lovingly watched him: chin propped up by the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the table, admiring Papyrus, who wore a cute little cooking apron that tied around his waist with a nice little bow in the back. He had not done much in picking out clothes for the day, a regular tank top and shorts. With the weather being all the nicer, he took to the style of exposing himself more rather being all covered up like during the winter season.

Papyrus spotted Edge’s gaze, stopped in place and holding up a plate.

“What?” Papyrus questioned.

Edge’s gaze didn’t let up, he gave a simple shrug in response.

“… Okay, _Sans_.” Papyrus rolled his eyes as he put the plate away, “… Is there something on me??”

“No.”

“Then what??”

“I’m just daydreamin’.”

Now Papyrus’s inquisitiveness was making him itch in curiosity, “What about?”

Edge gave a soft exhale through his nose, “Oh, just thinking how cute you are.”

“Baww, stop.” Papyrus bashfully waved his hand, “…. _And?_ ”

This got a small chuckle from the pointier counterpart, as he then leaned back in his chair, “And just how cute it would be to see you trying to get around like you do, but with a big ol’ belly.”

The grin on Papyrus’s face fell flat, taking a moment to consider what he meant, “Wh…”

“Yanno, if you just had a big baby bump.” Edge demonstrated the visual by turning to the side and having his hand go from his sternum and round out until landing on his lap.

This got the energetic skeleton to blush brightly and cup his cheek, “Oh” he didn’t hold back in donning a wide smile at the thought himself, “… Wait, then… Do you..?”

Edge stood up and strode over to Papyrus, “Do I… Want kids?” his arms hooking around Papyrus’s hips as his body pushed Papyrus back, backing him up against the kitchen counter, “… I dunno… Do you?” he leaned in to give Papyrus a kiss to his neck, making the skeleton under him shudder.

“W-w-well…” Papyrus’s face was flaring a deep shade of sapphire, “Will w-we have room?”

“We just move the boxes from the one bedroom and into the attic, that’ll make a perfect nursery.” Edge’s hands reached his hand under the fabric of Papyrus’s shirt and stroking at the underlying bones.

Papyrus brought a hand to rest on Edge’s shoulder, “W-what about c-college money?”

“Start savin’ now.” Edge’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of the shorts, tugging them down passed Papyrus’s hips.

“W-what about w-wo- _oork_?” Papyrus was struggling to continue his questioning as he felt Edge teasing his pelvis, encouraging him to conjure up something.

“I guess… I’ll just take more hours at work, while you take some leave to take care of that baby.” Edge kissed Papyrus’s cheek, “Trust me, I have it pretty well thought out. It’s now just a matter of you and me making said baby.”

No more talk was needed as Papyrus brought forth his ghostly figure, his coporeal persian blue magic had a wet pussy all the more ready for Edge.

To think, in not that much time at all, Papyrus would be lugging around a big and heavy belly, struggling to do something as simple as getting up from being sat down, or overall letting lethargy take over and rest up. During those time, he could see himself coming in to shower the poor, taut tummy with kisses and taking care of his poor lover’s sore back or achy ankles. Papyrus could probably really pull off having big tits too.


End file.
